Our Passion
by Tsukiakari22
Summary: In the midst of night, under the moon's watchful eye, Sasuke and Naruto tightly make their bonds of affection grow stronger. Their hearts. Their love. Their passion.


**Title:** Our Passion.  
**Coupling:** SasukexNaruto  
**Type of Story:** One shot  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Author:** tsukiakari22

All my life I longed for that bright light. To peer out my shell and let my eyes be blinded by the sun's rays. To see beyond what I see and look to the long, blue skies. I wish I had the courage just to peek, to let my wings spread out and fly. I want to see it all and be free of my shell. But, as much as I hope, _as much as I hope_: I can not.

His long black hair fell softly down his cheek, grazing his shoulder with hair pointing outwards at the back. His eyes were that of fairytales, filled with passion, dark like the night. His skin was soft yet masculine, his body thin but strong. At one glance it was impossible to not look back. His thin, pale lips formed a perfect line across his face, slightly curved upwards, smiling to himself.

Looking down at me, he saw my deep blue eyes, filled with my innermost thoughts, the three marks on each cheek of my face, the short, orange hair of mine sitting atop my head untamable and wild and my body that had slowly become lean from the years of training and not from my countless bowls of ramen. Actually, my body was strong; from my broad shoulders to muscular arms and stomach, falling to my strong legs that were crossed over each other.

The boy in front of me, Sasuke, wore dark clothing to match his personality, draping over his body giving me the feeling as if a god stood in front of me. His pale skin, contracting with his black clothes seemed to almost make him glow in the dull room around us. With his presence, I could feel my heart slowly begin to rise and my body feeling as if it were floating upwards.

I was wearing a black t-shirt, tightly wrapped around my body allowing the muscles of my body to ripple through the material. My pants were tight around my waist and thighs before becoming looser as they reached lower down my body flaring at the bottom covering my feet. The back of my t-shirt rode up my back allowing my tanned back to be seen, although there was no one else in the room to see there.

I slowly stood up, becoming just above eye length with Sasuke, staring into his eyes not caring if they dared wander down his neck or lower or lower. I moved in closer to his body, our body-heat colliding making me press myself against him. I could smell the body scent that only Sasuke could carry and felt my body react already to the boy. Bending down slightly so that Sasuke and I were completely at eye length, I placed a leg in between his and whispered in his ear seductively.

I made sure while I talked that my hot breath fell onto Sasuke's neck causing his body to slightly shiver and push closer against mine making my lips curl into a smile. I placed my lips against his ear as he slowly nodded to me, answering my question just as I knew he would. His prior cocky and unapproachable attitude had disappeared from his body it would have seemed, as all that ran through his body was his blood, pure and boiling hot with passion.

I moved my face in front of his and intertwined my fingers into his hair gently. Sasuke's deep eyes resonated through my soul as I stared into them, refusing to look away. Staring at each other we knew that everything to happen was definitely going to be right. There was no doubt in either of our minds. We could not and did not wish to turn back now, not after the effort we made to reach here.

Our love story had begun one pouring night, where the wind howled through the trees, whistling away gently through the valley, creating a melancholic song for Sasuke and I who had been trapped inside a cave. Winter was approaching and to go into the rain would only cause sickness for us as we knew from our years of learning. In the cold, we did not speak or acknowledge each other but as we fell asleep, holding each other close as not to freeze with unwilling looks plastered onto our faces, we both realized that our unrequited love was not unrequited at all. We slept in each other's arms, and that night, against the cold and rain, our hearts melted and formed into one new form.

Once the sun had rose from behind the mountains, looming above us, heating our body we felt a new day approaching. We felt our hearts warm as well, waking to see each other so close, as if still inside our own dreams. I threw away my pride and he threw away his: we forgot. We forgot of the world around us and of our friends and of our lives so we could spend one time at least without fear trapping our hearts.

We only kissed that day, our hands fitting together like perfect pieces of a puzzle that had now created a picture of hope and beauty. We didn't even move from the cave that day, scared that if we moved we would lose it all. Scared that if we were to move, the love would disappear and leave only emptiness as if nothing had ever happened.

Months passed by and many of those countless days were filled with our silence before we met again and realized that one day was not enough for our lives to be fulfilled. We held hands again and we kissed gently, brushing our lips against each other for the second time in our lives. We shut our eyes to hide the fact that our faces were turning red from embarrassment and that our body's grew hungry for each other's touch.

It was particularly windy that day and our clothes billowed in the wind, reminiscent of that day that our mutual feelings became realized. One thing that was familiar that felt perfect was that of his lips against mine. If our lips were gears they were definitely made in order to run our body's passion for each other.

We stopped lying of our feelings and soon we saw each other every chance that we could, fueled by the passion that brimmed in our hearts. Kissing him, our tongues collided, our saliva mixed together, I could feel my heart slowly strip of its armor. With each kiss, I realized I was being rose higher and higher towards something unknown. One day, I hoped that we could reach the sky together. To be able to unbuckle the last piece of doubt in my body and throw it to the floor far below us: To be together without doubt. I still hope that day can come.

Moving closer to Sasuke, I brushed my lips only just against his, teasing him with my body. I moved my head away from his and shut my eyes. Unable to see, I allowed my senses to control me. I could feel with each touch, my nerves tingle against Sasuke's small hands. In a second, his lips pressed against mine and I could taste him in my mouth making me begin to flutter my eyes being blown away by his passion. His tongue began to glide across my lips and I opened my mouth willingly, allowing his tongue to begin to search through the insides of my mouth.

Deep in my throat, a moan escaped me, fueling Sasuke to become more desperate in his kiss. Although this kiss was not the first we had shared, I always felt as if it was the first, always blowing me away on impact, stealing me of my breath and filling me with ecstasy. Sasuke's entire body never seemed to fulfill me in one lot. I am incredibly greedy and always, I have realized, needed him more.

I pushed my tongue against Sasuke's and allowed our tongues to slowly and silently battle against each other fighting for dominance. As Sasuke's tongue began to recede from my mouth he broke our kiss and we both opened our eyes knowing very well that we could have allowed that kiss to have lasted far longer.

Sasuke lowered his face onto my neck and began to slowly press his searing hot lips against my cold skin. The sensation was amazing. He teased my body, slowly moving from one position to another making me worm about in anticipation. Unable to hold in my excitement I pushed Sasuke backwards, causing us to land on the floor with a soft bang against the floorboards. My body fell on top of Sasuke's causing much needed friction between us. My body began to slowly move, rocking back and forth against Sasuke's body being lead by his hand that he had placed on my waist.

I again let a moan escape from my mouth as Sasuke's breathing began to become less controlled. I slid my hand below his top and glided my hands against his smooth stomach, up to his chest and then raising his top over his head. I threw it aside not caring where it landed.

Allowing my body to continue pressing against Sasuke's body, I began to create a glistening line of saliva down his body as I ravaged Sasuke's body with my mouth, biting his skin on occasion making soft moans escape from Sasuke's lips. With each moan, I bit down a little harder on Sasuke's body only just stopping from causing the skin to tear by the time I had reached the center of his muscular chest.

Remembering the first time that we ever did more than just kiss, visions of Sasuke's body flashed through my head, bringing back sweet, sweet memories. Looking down, an older Sasuke was below me now looking different to that of our first time. His entire body seemed to have matured making him only look far sexier that before. Age had only given his body more time to develop and become better and better.

His old features had now been bettered, with his body becoming my toned and slim. His old face which held such depressed expressions had been replaced by one with eyes glinting and gentle emotions, although now looking; his face was not showing a gentle expression but that of simple lust. In his former cold eyes, I saw Sasuke stare at my body seeing through the material covering me, and through my skin, into my center.

I stopped teasing Sasuke's body with my tongue and placed my hand over my crotch. I brushed my hand again it, feeling the hard member waiting inside my pants. I smirked at him and he looked away embarrassed. Grabbing him by the jaw I moved his head to face me again and kissed him. This time our kiss was different, pushing deeper into each other. My tongue did not toy with Sasuke's but pushed itself forcefully deeper and deeper into Sasuke's body wanting to taste more of him. He clenched his eyelids shut, soaking in the feeling of my tongue poking around inside of his mouth and began to lift my top over my head. The material that still tried to cling to my body slowly pushed off of me exposed my torso, covered in a rich tan from weeks in the sun training shirtless.

I lowered my body onto Sasuke and felt our bare skin touch each other. This feeling alone was enough to make me want to climax.

Lowering myself to his nipples I placed my lips against Sasuke. He moaned in joy as my tongue circled around the hardened nipple only to nibble at it. Sasuke whimpered at this, mixing pain and pleasure together. He already knew though that this pain was small compared to what was coming next.

With my hand, I placed it against his other nipple rubbing it between two of my fingers. This feeling of dominance over Sasuke gave me confidence to slowly do more to his body.

Placing my hand away from his nipple I began to unbutton my own pants. Sasuke watching me began to help me unzipping my pants and lowering them down to my knees. My skin tight boxer briefs now were the only thing covering my growing erection that was becoming more apparent by the second. Finally taking off my pants entirely, I felt bare in front of Sasuke he looked down at me, hot air being produced from his mouth forming small clouds that rose only to disappear in the air, and then replaced by new clouds.

Sasuke placed his hands on the top of my head and began to push down on it causing my face to be forced onto Sasuke's bare chest allowing me to slowly, slowly explore Sasuke's body again. I make circular motions as I lowered myself lower and lower down Sasuke.

Once I had reached his pants, I removed my face from his body and sat up, my body now being supported on his knees. Grabbing his hands, I placed them on top of his pants and guided them to begin unbuckling his pants. By the time he had unzipped his own pants I could see his hands trying to be removed from my grip so that he could touch his body and relieve the tension growing between his legs. I then helped Sasuke slide his pants down leaving him in only tight black boxer briefs similar to mine.

The only difference was that looking at Sasuke's body, he looked far more beautiful that I thought I could ever look. Still holding tightly to the tops of Sasuke's small hands I began to rub my own erection that had been irritating me, wanting to be acknowledged. I let a moan escape my mouth and clenched my eyelids together letting this feeling begin to control my body.

Before I felt too good I removed Sasuke's hand and placed it on his own erection, only being separated by his briefs. He began to stroke himself but I quickly stopped his hand from moving so that the heat pouring from Sasuke would be sent through his hand into my own.

Guiding Sasuke's hand now onto my back I allowed his hand to slide under my briefs, letting go of him finally. He cupped his hands around the two soft pieces of flesh and squeezed against them digging his nails into me.

I thrusted my hips forward causing our erections to meet and I moaned in pleasure. Sasuke enjoyed hearing this as upon moaning, I felt his penis become even harder it already was.

Rolling over so that Sasuke was on top of me I knew I was going to taken away. Sasuke wasted no time in lowering his face until it was inches from my own penis. He placed his lips around the tip of my penis through the material and ran circles with his tongue around it.

I was now leaking with precum, seeping through the material, allowing Sasuke to almost sample me before getting everything I had. Pulling down my briefs my body was now open to Sasuke. This feeling, this feeling: it was indescribable. Emotions, welled up deep inside of me began to release themselves. I no longer felt like I had to hide under the barriers I had been creating from such a young age. Sasuke occupied my heart now.

Beginning at the base, he placed his tongue against myself, and slowly without removing the friction, his tongue glided itself up until it reached the tip. My body began to shake in pleasure and my breathing was now irregular. Steam was erupting from my mouth clouding my vision to what was happening below me.

Sasuke now had begun to slowly kiss my body at the tip of my manhood. Growing impatient I pushed Sasuke's head down, allowing him to engulf my throbbing member. His mouth took a few moments to adjust to having something like this then slowly he began to move up and down. I felt his teeth gently graze me. My lips parted and my breathing was slow and dragged out. I knew this feeling so well yet it still made me feel the same each time.

I felt inside my body, my stomach, my heart, my lungs; everything all form together into one big ball and I felt it rage like a storm inside me. My eyes fluttered stopping the sweat from blurring my vision. My body now was going against my will, flailing beneath Sasuke's well trained mouth. He knew exactly what made me feel the best.

Removing his mouth he quickly slid up to my face again, causing friction again. He kissed me, our tongues colliding again. I could taste myself on his lips. This feeling: How many times would I have to feel it and still be feeling as if it was my first time?

With a glint in his eyes he picked me up gently and placed me underneath him. He sat atop me and his lips curled upwards. With one movement I felt my entire body erupt in a mixture of pain and pleasure, forming together to make a new emotion that only Sasuke gave me. He began to swing his hips up and down slowly. He had his eyes shut tightly and he bit his bottom lips tightly. Seeing his face whimpering, twisted in his own heavenly sensations, I gained confidence.

Grabbing Sasuke around the waist with two firm hands I began to allow Sasuke feel the true pleasure of my body connecting with his: the truest of sensations his body would feel. Our bodies, dripping and sore, began to shake. His body first, violently shaking atop me only fuelling me more. As I pumped into Sasuke I used my free hand to allow Sasuke to climax. His insides shot forward, covering my chest and his.

Seeing this I felt my body finally reach its maximum pleasure, overflowing inside Sasuke's tight insides. Sasuke, slowly removing himself off me, fell down on a heap next to me.

I sat up and slowly licked the white substance off Sasuke's stomach savoring the taste: Sasuke's taste. When I finished we linked around hands and lay side by side.

I hoped this feeling would never end. All my life I longed for that bright light. To peer out my shell and let my eyes be blinded by the sun's rays. To see beyond what I see and look to the long, blue skies. I wish I had the courage just to peek, to let my wings spread out and fly. I want to see it all and be free of my shell. With Sasuke by my side, my future holds that very same light of my dreams.

--

Thankyou for taking the time to read this one shot! I really did put a large amount of effort into this one so I hope you appreciate it. It's a bit different to a lot of stuff around I think so that part of it I liked. The idea was basically to have a oneshot where there is complete silence (no written dialect anyway) yet the couple can manage to convey their passion for each other.


End file.
